Walking on the Bridge
by LoversForeverTogether
Summary: Well, it's a Lee and Sonya story, And it was an idea given to me by DarthWill3. Summary: Mission. Friendship. Bravery. That's all I'm going to say. And it's rated T because I am a spaz. :


**Hi! This a story that DarthWill3 suggested, and I would like you to give basically all the credit to DarthWill3 for this story. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the KND. *Moment of silence***

**Walking on the Bridge:**

3rd Person POV:

They were in a forest, searching for a kid who had been kidnapped by a beast of some kind, who had apparently been dragged into this forest. Harvey, being the stubborn, naive, kid that he is didn't believe it, thinking it was a hoax. Paddy just stood there with a blank expression on his face. You couldn't blame him, it was his little brother, Shaunie, who got kidnapped. Sonya was very scared, though, and when a twig decided to break behind them, into Lee's arms she went.

They all turned around slowly, only to find that nothing was there. Harvey just brushed it off and told them to keep moving. As they went deeper into the woods, it started to get darker. Sonya, who had gotten out of Lee's arms, was now holding his hand, and looking everywhere all at the same time, looking for something that was going to, as she thought, eat her.

After a while, they started to hear a river rushing. They ran to it, being very thirsty from all the walking, and only having soda to drink. As Sonya leaned down to drink, something pushed her from behind. She tumbled into the rushing water as she screamed for help. In the distance you could see that the water lead off a cliff, turning into a death-threatening, waterfall. As soon as Lee watched it all unfold, he was already running beside her, preparing to jump in and save her. But Paddy and Harvey held him back, grabbing his shirt and arms, knowing that he might die as well if he jumped in.

But Lee didn't care, he only cared about saving Sonya. So when another twig broke behind them and Paddy and Harvey turned around, Lee took it as his chance to go save her. Numbuh 85 and 363 turned back around to find they only held onto a Blue and Orange striped shirt.

Lee ran as fast as he could to the part of the river where Sonya was, and then dived, head first, into the water. He swam to her and held his arms around her, trying to swim back shore. When it became evident that they were going to go over the edge anyway, they gave up and just held onto each other for protection as they fell over the side of the waterfall.

Paddy and Harvey watched in horror as Lee and Sonya tumbled of the edge. They thought they were goners, but still traveled down the side of the cliff, to the bottom, to see if they were alright. Which they really hoped they were.

Sonya had a headache, she looked around her and all she could see was water, she was on the shore, water covering the lower half of her body. She noticed her hand was holding Lee's hand and blushed. It all came back to her as she remembered screaming as she fell, Lee's hands wrapped around her, like he was trying to hold onto her forever, trying to protect her. Which he was.

Lee slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the sunlight that was beaming overhead. He felt light headed, like he was walking on the bridge of life. But then he noticed the small warmth of someone's hand holding his, and he was pulled back. It was Sonya's hand, soft and fragile. He looked Sonya, she was staring into the ocean. Lee thought she looked like an angel.

Sonya noticed that Lee was awake and looked down at her hand, which was still holding Lee's. They both blushed and let go, looking at the sand. They looked up and their eyes met. Quiet and brave against bold and fearful. Then their lips met, just for a quick second, before pulling back. They looked to the sand once again, but this time they were both blushing and smiling.

"Thanks for saving me, Lee. You're really brave." She said to him. You could see a light pink forming, once again, along his face.

Paddy and Harvey had been watching the whole scene unfold from around the corner, hiding behind a big rock. They didn't say anything though, they knew that this moment was a moment that Lee and Sonya should share by themselves. They quietly traveled back up the mountain and waited for Lee and Sonya, who came up two minutes after them.

Paddy gave Lee his shirt back, which he quickly put back on, and they continued on their search. After another fifteen minutes, they found Shaunie, curled into a ball, shaking with fear. Paddy, being the good big brother he was, picked him up and put him on his back. Whatever happened to him, he wouldn't say. They took him to their C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and took him to the moonbase hospital, where Paddy would stay with him for a couple days. Fanny also stopped in every hour, just to make sure he was okay. In a way, it brought them closer together. But whatever was in that forest was still there, and it was preying on little kids like Shaunie.

**But that's for another time. I'm not sure if I should make this into a story, but I probably won't because I'm really bad at updating on time for stories. Maybe I will, in like, ten years, but definitely not now.**

**And, I'm really really sorry to DarthWill3, because I sort of changed her plot line with the ending, but to me it just fit right. I'm sorry! **

**And again, if anyone wants a story written about this couple, or any couple, for that matter, that I know, just send me a review or a PM, and I'll try to get on it. Just know, that it probably won't be exactly like the plot line you've given me, because you want to be surprised by the ending too, right? I hope you liked this little one-shot! :)**


End file.
